An Argument Between Geniuses
by ZeeLizard
Summary: Sherlock has admired Sheldon's work for some time, as Sheldon has Sherlock's. However their two egos just have to collide.


The faint music was loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to disrupt the lively conversations being held around the dining hall, mingling with the sound of shaking mixers and clinking champagne flutes. Tastefully dressed waiters and waitresses walked around the room, offering it's occupants shrimp puffs, spoonfuls of caviar, and skewered cheese squares while the event's host downed cocktail after cocktail, enjoying the bar far more than even the most alcoholic of his attendees.

The well known detective Sherlock Holmes suspiciously eyed Doctor Sheldon Cooper from across the room, wondering what was playing inside the world-renowned scientist's mind. If it wasn't anything involving his newest project or intramolecular physics, it was probably something involving iced tea and cats. Or just cats, as that was very possible.

But Doctor Cooper thought of nothing of the sort, instead thinking about the excellent article he had read in the paper the previous morning on the excellence and proficiency of the famed detective he saw sipping scotch across the room. It was quite possible Sheldon wanted to pick Sherlock's brain more than detective Holmes did Doctor Cooper's.

The detective downed the last three swallows of his scotch and made his way to the bar - using large, brisk steps. It was unlike him to dwell on the works of another individual, but he found Dr. Cooper's theories intriguing, to say the least. And it never hurt anyone to broaden their horizons by studying the works of a highly educated individual - he often told Watson the same. After all, it's best to practice what you preach.

Sheldon arrived at the bar moments before Sherlock, ordering an iced tea and leaning against the metal countertop. He whispered a merry tune, checked his fingernails for dirt, and yawned politely before he noticed the detective sitting on the stool beside him.

"Good day, Doctor Cooper," he nodded amiably towards the cat-obsessed man. "I trust you are well?" Holmes pulled a pipe from his inner jacket pocket, packed it with tobacco, and lit it. He puffed on it as Sheldon paid the bartender for his iced tea.

"Wonderfully well, detective," he smiled, sipping casually from his glass. "Thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"Not horribly," the detective observed in a monotone. "I'd say I'm doing well, but by no means stupendous. As the game of life is played, I must admit."

"Such a wise outlook on life," Sheldon raised his tea to the detective as the bartender placed the scotch on the counter in front of them. The scientist watched with raised eyebrows as the detective pulled a crisp five from his billfold and slipped it into the man's hand. "A generous tipper, I see," he noted once the bartender had made his way to the opposite side.

"One must not take things for granted, lest one be inclined to need the services of someone you have mistreated in the past," the attractive man replied, raising his glass to Sheldon before taking a gulp from the ice cold drink.

"Where do you hear these things? They are both stupefying and enlightening," Sheldon smiled, his eyes doing a quick scan of the room before meeting the dark ones of his conversation partner. "Qualities very few statements possess separately, even rarer they be combined."

"Life lessons, Doctor. I have learned much on my travels, thus I know much more than the average man. Especially one who spends his life in the same place, doing the same thing, for an extended period time. Such as yourself, of course," he took another swig of his scotch as he watched the weight of the statement fall upon his shoulders.

Doctor Cooper raised his eyebrow, his lips falling into a frown as he debated how to phrase the next statement. "Well, of course I have not had the numerous travels you have, but I am hardly as sedentary as you make me out to be. I have had quite the adventures during my life."

"Yes, moving bacteria from petri dish to petri dish is quite daring, wouldn't you say?" the sarcasm oozed from the detective like a foul liquid. "Besides, having a backbone requires more than a dangerous career, it requires spontaneity and the love of the thrill. But don't be alarmed, it's perfectly fine to play it safe, even a smart move in certain situations."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, wondering why the detective was giving him the business. "Not to poke a hole in your theory, which clearly came from the many experiences you've had with spineless people, but if I didn't have a backbone as you say I don't then I wouldn't be able to speak with you eye-to-eye. More than likely I'd be dead."

"A metaphor, my dear doctor, it was simply a metaphor."

"A poorly compiled metaphor, at that."

"And what does that mean?" Holmes finished the rest of his scotch, dropping the glass onto the counter as he narrowed his eyes at the nonchalant doctor in front of him. He admired Cooper's work, that he would not deny, but often in his work he would mention the risks of his profession. He would hold the man in higher esteem if those adventures did not include adding 17 drops of cyanide rather than 16.

"Perhaps you aren't as wise as you think you are," Sheldon's sarcastic defense was kicking in. This man was so smug, so self-assured, the doctor couldn't wait to wipe the grin off his face. "You may have had many travels, had many adventures, but have your experiences _actually_ taught you anything? Besides how to be a right bastard, I mean." It was unlike Sheldon to get so angry, but the nerve of this man was causing feet to tap, his fingers to shake, and his left eye to twitch.

Holmes rolled his eyes, reaching up to massage between his brow with his thumb and index finger. "Silly, silly, silly doctor. Has your degree taught you nothing?"

"More than your degree has. What was it in, again? Oh, that's right. You haven't gone to college!"

"And I can still afford a more luxurious house than you. Isn't that saying something?"

"I live modestly by choice. I can assure you I could afford a much more substantial estate should the need arise. But I am quite pleased with my home. It is in good company and cozy."

"If cozy suits you."

"Cozy suits me just fine," Sheldon's voice was getting cross. "Are you afraid of living in a house that is small enough you can hear the other occupants sneeze?"

Holmes opened his mouth to rebuttal, but right as he took in a breath to begin speaking the host of the gathering took his place at the front of the room and began speaking.

Sheldon turned and glared at the detective who mouthed, 'We'll continue this later.'


End file.
